


Código N

by wandererstark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, amigos de infancia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Así estamos siempre. Los tres juntos, desde que tengo uso de razón. Apoyándonos. Devolviéndonos a la realidad. Ayudándonos. Siendo amigos y completando los puntos flojos de los otros con nuestros puntos algo menos flojos.<br/>Incluso cuando Oikawa rompe con una chica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Código N

\- ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme? – suena la voz de Iwaizumi al otro lado del teléfono al descolgar – Código N.

Por el sonido del llanto al fondo y por su tono de voz deduzco que éste se está controlando bastante para no gritar. Y mucho. Suspiro y me visto rápidamente para dirigirme a la casa del capitán del Aoba Jousai.

Cuando llamo a la puerta me abre Iwaizumi y, tras saludarlo, me dirijo hacia el sonido de lágrimas. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación me encuentro a Oikawa tumbado y abrazado a su E.T. de peluche.

\- ¿Qué tal, Tooru? – le pregunto a mi amigo de la infancia a los pies de la cama.

\- ¿Sugu-chan? Dejadme aquí, Sugu-chan e Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi y yo nos miramos y decidimos alejarnos para hablar.

\- Hajime, ¿qué diantres ha pasado con su novia? Nunca había estado así.  
\- Al parecer le ha dejado por el capitán de fútbol.  
\- Aaaaah, eso lo explica todo.  
\- Los mocos y lágrimas me impiden ver y oler, no oír – nos advierte Oikawa incorporándose.  
\- Venga, Tooru. Anímate. Ya encontrarás a una mejor.  
\- No encontraré a nadie – tengo que sujetar a Iwaizumi para que no le pegue un puñetazo.  
\- ¿Y qué pasa entonces con la caja de chocolate que he encontrado en tu puerta? – digo mientras saco una bolsa de mi mochila que en realidad he comprado por el camino.  
\- Seguro que se ha equivocado de casa.  
\- ¡Maldito Oink-awa! ¡Deja que Sugu te anime!  
\- No quiero.

Llego demasiado tarde y el as del equipo le pega un puñetazo en plena cabeza. La sorpresa llena su cara un instante y después se pone a reír. “Iwa-chan, sigues pegando muy flojo”. Ahora sí que llego a tiempo para sostenerlo.

Pasamos la tarde viendo películas y, cuando ya nos vamos a ir cada uno a nuestra casa, Oikawa nos da las gracias por la caja de chocolate. “Eres demasiado predecible. Sugu-chan”. Esta vez es Iwaizumi quien me sujeta para que no le dé la patada que se merece.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @socorbu_ao3 para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
